


It Doesn't Matter Because I Love You

by WannabeEgirl_Ellie



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: And of course I'd do it again, Angst, Badboyhalo is a Potato, Did i mention it was slow burn?, Doing this instead of maths ya no as u do, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hehe no im not obsessed with Skephalo, How Do I Tag, Ik it's confusing but not rly, M/M, No Smut, Obviously i did this instead of doing homework, Oof thaat must hurt, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SKEPHALOOOOOOO, Self-Harm, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, why do you ask? (°v°)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeEgirl_Ellie/pseuds/WannabeEgirl_Ellie
Summary: Skeppy and Bad meet up for the first time and, well, shit happens. (LANGUAGE!) <---sorry i had to.Also if there is any mistakes in any part of the writing, please do tell me as I strive to write well in English as it is my first language. Honestly I'm just a little bit jealous that there are people that have English as their second or third language and they use it better than me. I have gone over the paragraphs after I write them, so I hope there's nothing too wrong with them, but I must say, God am I glad for auto-correct. Xx
Relationships: Ik they're the same thing but..., Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zarryl - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Thoughts That Are Basically Just Waffle

It was finally time. He couldn't quite remember what he had said to get Bad to do it, but he finally had. And he hadn't received any last minute calls or texts to imply a cancellation on Bad's part. So he presumed it meant they were actually going through with it.

Zak had dreamed of the day when he would actually get to meet his best friend, but had not exactly figured out how they would go about it. Would they go somewhere nice? Maybe on holiday, or would they vlog it perhaps? Make a video out of something they (or at least he) had wanted to do for a long time? And what would he wear? Would it be the appropriate attire for a first time meeting? It would have to be semi-casual, not formal, they knew each other well enough for that, but not too casual, it was still a big thing for him, he had been waiting for this day to come for a long while!

He had just decided that he would get a little laugh out of BBH and wear one of his hoodies ( a Black One Million Muffins) and a pair of black jeans when he got a call from the man in question. Oh no, _Was he calling to cancel? No he couldn't do that_ , the younger guy decided. He would not stand for it. But he simply answered the call and asked him what was up.

"Oh nothing much, just wondering if you were going to eat before or after you arrived, in case we wanted to get something when you arrived?"

 _Phew_ , he could hardly suppress the silent sigh of relief that threatened to escape his lips. No cancellations here. They had decided they would meet up by the beach near Bad as he didn't like planes. So Skeppy had 'bregrudgingly' decided that he could do that. He had genuinely just been excited that he got to meet the man, he didn't care where, but he knew he had to make the older man believe that he had at least taken some time to decide if it was okay. Of course it was! It always would be. He was Bad, and Skeppy could forgive him for anything. Even if he used his own merch to strangle him with it. It was okay, at least he'd have died at the hands of someone he loved. Though Badboyhalo would never do that, of course. The rise of an undead unicorn army would be more likely to happen than Bad ever harming him.

After a while of thinking, he realised (maybe with the help of the voice on the other end of the line practically screaming his online name) that he actually hadn't answered Bad, and had in fact completely blanked him.

"Oh- yeah, right, we can eat when I get there. Sorry, lost in thought..." He had often been doing this a lot, especially to BBH (mainly because that's who he talked to most, but that's irrelevant). Drifting off, that was. Since Bad had told him a random date a few weeks from the time it had been then, since he had asked what he had been talking about and since the older boy had stated that this was when they would meet, Skeppy had found himself thinking more and more about things that were completely off topic to what he was originally doing or saying. Like the one time Vurb had asked Skeppy if he had wanted to play a game of bed wars with him, and he had just sat there and wondered why Bad had chosen that date. Or when Quackity had taunted him with the fact that, much to Bad's protest (which made the case all the less convincing), Bad was Alex's best friend, and he had started thinking about how much he would just love to pop up behind him and punch Quackity in the face. Okay, maybe that one was slightly related. _Slightly_. Instead he had settled with killing him on Dream SMP, though no-one had asked why.

So, when Badboyhalo had insisted that he not be sorry for thinking, that it must indeed take a lot of effort to do the single task on its own instead of multi-tasking by speaking to him, could anyone _really_ blame Skeppy for wringing out a sarcastic _haha_ and hanging up?

But what Bad didn't know, and Skeppy didn't want to admit, was that the main reason Zak had actually hung up was because he didn't want to say something he'd end up regretting. Like telling the older boy he loved him, and that he wanted to see him and that, even if he or anyone else didn't think it, he was adorable and cute and, well, beautiful. 


	2. Bittersweet Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa again, making this up as I go yada yada you know the drill, hope you enjoy. I can't tell you how happy your comments make me, positive and negative alike, for they both help me with my writing and my well-being, so thank you very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Rocco's charaacteristics are based purely on how my dog (also, coincidentally named Rocco) used to act. The background of the dog is also true, and he died in July, 2018 (the same year Skeppy got his dog). He was 3 years old. He had a brother, and they used to fight a lot, so the family decided to give him away. After that the second family didn't want him, so they gave him to the Blue Cross, where he met us.
> 
> I know this isn't really relevant, but I just wanted to share my thought process as to the background of the way Rocco acts in this. I'm not sure if any of this is true for Zak, but it is for me, so yeah, for anyone that wondered (you probably didn't), there you go.

_Well then_ , Darryl thought to himself with a huff. He knew it wasn't exactly uncalled for, but still! He had only been playing. 

Bad had arrived at the hotel the day before, deciding it was best to make sure that the hotel was up to scratch. Unsurprisingly, considering the cost, it had been. But he had still had to check. He just had to make sure. Everything had to be perfect for Skeppy. The thought made him think a little deeper. Would he still call the other guy by his online persona, even when they were _not_ online? It was strange, yes, he had only ever said the younger boys _actual_ name a handful of times, and even then it had felt foreign to his lips. So, would it still feel the same when they met up? Or would it be different, not addressing a faceless voice, but an actual human being, not online?

He decided to ignore his thoughts and just focus on the task at hand. He had just been reassembling the outfits he had packed only days before, when he had felt the sudden need to hear Skeppy's voice. He had given in to the urge, as he usually did when his heart called for Skeppy, but had realised that he didn't actually know what he was going to say. So he had come up quickly with a question he had been meaning to ask, but had flewn out of his head at every time he called upon it.

After what Darryl had deemed too long, he had decided to try to shake Skeppy out of what turned out to be his reverie, where he had had to make a sarcastic remark to avoid saying what he had actually wanted to say. He knew the younger man didn't like talking about feelings and emotions, as most men do, so he quickly established that telling a grown man that you loved them and you couldn't wait to see them somehow probably wasn't the best thing to do.

\-------------- <\--there's 14 of them, I counted

It was the next day, and Zak was only thinking about one thing at this specific moment (which was rare as his mind was usually whizzing by at 100 miles an hour, taking his thoughts with it). And thaat was Rocco. He knew it was silly, that his doggo would be safe with his parents. But Rocco never fared well when Zak left. This was something he had learnt when he first got the dog.

He had adopted the dog from a shelter, and he found that he had been rehomed twice already. As you can imaagine, this left some scars, mentally. Whenever he left the house Rocco would bark his lungs raw and would completely panic, thinking his owner would never come baack. Of course, this wasn't true, as he would never leave his puppy behind. But Rocco, apparently, didn't know this.

This was always the hardest part of the journey. The leaving. Whenever he left, he saw the tears threatening to spill over the dogs eyes, threatening to roll down and instantly be trapped and lost forever in the mass of fur.

So, he soldiered on, promising the dog, in words completely uninterpreted by the dog incapable of speech, of his return. He knew the dog wouldn't understand him, but there must have been something that changed, in the tone of his voice, the set of his shoulders, or softening of eyes. Or maybe it was something the average human _couldn't_ detect, like the change in his smell, that linked with his change in emotion. But whatever it was, Rocco must have sensed it, as his pain visibly decreased, however slightly.

So this is what gave him the courage to turn to his mother and repeat calmly all the things she already knew, all the things that she didn't interrupt him from reminding her of, as she could sense it was more for his benefit than her own. What gave him the courage to drive forward and out of the house, into the cold night air. 


	3. Was It A Coincidence? Could It Have Been?

Once he had gone outside, the rest had been easier. He had arranged for an Uber to take him to the airport, and it had been there (as the message had told him) as he was saying goodbye to everyone.

He had to admit he might've gotten a few odd looks from the hoodie with the muffin imprint, but he didn't care. In fact he may have just shotten a few of them right back. They did _not_ like that.

Boarding planes had always held some form of excitement for Zak. He had always loved them, the feeling he felt on them, and the meaning they held. To him it was a symbolism of something good, something either new or familiar. It represented going somewhere you've never been, or coming back to a place you love.

But today was different, in its way. He did not feel as if he were going somewhere new, as Bad would be there, and wherever Bad was, would always be a home of his, of sorts. It would feel as though the cobbled paths beneath his feet had been worn down, not by other pairs of billions of feet, but by his and Bads alone. Like some sacred place, to be used by him and Bad only. 

So, when the plane took off, Skeppy felt an odd assortment of excitement and nerves, little flutterings in his stomach. He left it down to only having had a plate of cold fries from dinner the night before.

\--------------

Darryl had been waiting for a little over five minutes for the message of confirmation, telling him that it was all really happening. He had just turned on his phone for about the five hundred and ninety-fourth time (promising himself it was to check the time) when it finally came.

**Skeppy: And we have take off!**

**Me: Y r u saying it like that?? O_o R u excited?... OwO**

He thumbed in a quick reply, trying not to seem _too_ excited, and, well probably, failing miserably. But Skeppy shouldn't be too surprised, Bad was almost always this happy. Maybe he didn't notice anything...

\--------------

 _Maybe it didn't mean anything_ , Zak thought to himself silently. Maybe he was just excited his friend was coming to meet him for the first time. Yes, Skeppy thought decidedly, that had to be it. That was all. Of course it was, what else would it be?

Through all the plane rides he had been through, he had come up with a technique. He wouldn't get any sleep the previous night, so, when the plane ride actually came, he could sleep. And that's what he did. 

Or, tried to, anyway. There was something _different_ about this time. Something strange. Usually he would be able to tune out the inevitable screaming of babies that seemed to come with each plane ride. But this time, it seemed amplified by 100%, piercing his eardrums and making its way right into his mind.

So, instead, he just braced himself for the four and a half hour ride and soldiered on.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v <\---sorry idek what this is

With a slight jolt, the plane landed and came to a slow halt. He had managed to become used to all the noise, and slowly fatigue had taken over, and he had gladly fallen asleep. He had awoke of his own accord about five to ten minutes before landing, and was patiently waiting to land. And that brought him here, with his bag in his lap, the bubbling excitement and chatter going around him.

The next moments were a blur. He was getting up, out of his chair, being ushered through the airport, and quickly found himself scanning the crowds for a certain green-eyed muffinhead. It wasn't hard. There he was, with his thin glaasses framing a pair of small, bright green eyes and an assortment of different shades of brown hair covering his forehead.

But that's not why it was easy. It was easy because of what he was wearing. Because he had done exactly what Zak had. He was wearing a Skeppy hoodie. 


	4. Do I Have To Name This Chaapter?

"Seriously!"

"Whaat? What's wrong with it? I think it's cute! Oh come on, it's funny, we had the same idea you muffin head!"

When Skeppy had seen that Bad had had the same idea he'd had, maybe he hadn't taken it so well. "Yeah, but it was going to be a surprise! I was going to surprise you, and you'd be all cute and embarraassed and we'd laugh because I caught you off guard and it would be special!"

"Well, I think it's even more special now, because we both thought of wearing each others hoodies! That's pretty special, right? _Right_ , 'Geppy? I mean, we both chose to do the same thing for the other, doesn't that show how well we know each other? And how in sync we are? Doesn't it? I think it does." He spoke matter-of-factly. 

Zak hated admitting he was wrong. And this was no exception. So, instead of doing this, he just put his bags down and wrapped his arms around his best friend and nuzzled his nose into the soft fabric of his own well-worn merch. This was immediately responded to with a little gasp of surprise, shortly replaced with Darryl placing his own arms around Skeppy, letting his hands hold the other boys back.

"Oh uh- wha-what is this for?" Bad asked, confused, and momentarily dazed by the sudden and unexpected contact. 

"Hugboyhalo!" Skeppy replied, voice muffled by Bad's hoodie. 

"What? What did you say?" The older man questioned, not being able to understand the muffled whisper of the younger man.

Skeppy lifted his head, resting his chin on Darryl's shoulder, mouth near his ear, so he could hear the other boy more cleaarly. "I said, _Hugboyhalo!_ You said, and I quote, when we met up, I could give you a hug!"

"Oh, I guess I did... Wait, you remember that? Huh. Wait, does that mean you're gonna give me aa hug every morning?!" He replied, slightly alarmed by the inevitable answer he was going to receive from his question.

"Oh of course I will! I'll wake you up super early in the morning, and I'll give you a hug everydaay we're together!" He said cheerily, purposefully misreading Bad's faux-annoyance. He could tell he wasn't really annoyed, if he was he wouldn't be hugging Skeppy like this.

Then he realised Whaat all had happened, and what Skeppy had just so flawlessly enacted. "Oh _admit_ it you little muffin! You just didn't want to admit that you were wrong! And- oh hey I just realised something! I _am_ taller than you! Ha you are _never_ going to live that down!"

"No I won't, I don't have to admit anything! And you are _not_ taller than me! You can't even tell, you can't see me properly!" Zak denied, though he knew that everything he had just said wasn't true in the least. Not that he'd admit that, either. But Bad didn't have to know that.

After what seemed like aan eternity of being embraced by Bad, the older man finally pulled away from him. "Fine, there's an easy way we can see!" Darryl backed up a little bit, still way within an arms reach, and looked aaat the other boy. He had to look slightly down to look in his eyes. "See! I am taller than you! I've known it all this time! Which _means_ that you are aabout, 5'8?"

"Oh yeah? And why is that, Bad?"

"Because I'm 5'9. And I'm slightly taller, which means you must be aabout 5'8, right?" He said this cautiously, as though he wasn't sure how his friend would react. Zak, seeing this and wanting to ease the brewing tension, just laaughed. "Fucking hell, Bad! Yeah, I am. But don't tell anyone!"

"First of all, language! And, why? What's wrong with being short? I don't think it's a bad thing to be!" He asked, slightly mockingly, but there was also a slight indication that he was being genuine. "Hey! I'm only an inch shorter than you!"

"Which means that I have passed the height the deems me as short. Unlike _someone_." Aand with that they walked off, Skeppy almost forgetting his bags along the way as he was too busy protesting to this last statement, towards Bad's car, and towards the hotel they would be sharing for the next two weeks. 


	5. Red Cushions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol there is no chapter.

The car ride had been pleasant, Bad thought cheerily. The hotel wasn't too far from the airport, but it was a decent distance away that you wouldn't hear aall of the planes taking off.

They had decided to bring Zak's stuff to the room before they went to go eat, as he had wanted to check out the room first. So, as Darryl opened the door, he felt a growing sense of unease. He knew he had liked it, and had thought Skeppy would, but what if he didn't? What if he hated it, thought it was disgusting, horrible, thought-

"Wow! This place is nice." The younger boy said simply, dispelling any of his previous thoughts. He decided to respond slightly snarkily, as Skeppy would've had the shoe been on the other foot, "Well it should be for the price."

From this, as expected, he received a sarcastic grin and a tongue being stuck in his direction, which didn't really have the intended reaction as the grin looked all together beautiful. He decided to ignore this thought and just smiled back sweetly. Innocently, as though he didn't know why Zak was reaaacting the way he was.

\--------------

Daamn, that smile. There was just something about it that just _captured_ him whole. _It was so_ , Zak struggled for words, not wanting to pick one out that was _pretty_ , or _beautiful_ , or _cute_ and _adorable_. It was hard. Most of the words were said words. _Enchanting_. He settled on enchanting.

He decided thaat, to spare himself from the embarrassment thaat would come from looking at his friend for a ridiculously long time, he would take a look around instead. It wasn't _as_ pretty a sight, but it was certainly nice. It was also very white. Like, modern, clean white, thaat made you almost not want to touch it. He touched it. Well, not _all_ of it, obviously, but he raan a black nail-painted hand along the counter top of the island that he knew they probably wouldn't use as much as they should, he raan his hand along the white-washed walls and, much to Bad's dismay, along the large window thaat ran its way along the far wall.

Then he looked in the rooms. There were two bedrooms (one looking a lot messier than the other); with closets and adjoining bathrooms (and a very soft bed, he might add); the bathrooms themselves- much like everything else- were very clean and white, with a long mirror thaat lots of people loved yet no-one actually needed going along the wall above the basin. There was the main room, which actually held a miniscule pop of colour. Amongst the white cushions, on the white sofa, in the white room which connected to the white kitchen, there were some red cushions. _Wow_ , he thought to himself, picking up one of the said red pillows, _it really_ **ties** _the room together, doesn't it?_

Only when Darryl laughed, did he realise that he had actually spoken aloud, and that he had been following him around. "I mean, I can't even _begin_ to imagine what a monstrosity it would be if not for these four, red cushions! Oh my goodness!" 

And then they were laughing, there casual banter now aimed at the room, opposed to each other. Not that Zak would've minded either way, it was just nice to agree with his best friend for once. 


	6. Love Or War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, basically mind rambles and pillow fights. Also a lil' bit o' Skeppy humour. And food ofc

After they had finally stopped mocking the actually pretty decent room, they had let Zak get unpacked. This mainly just meant he put his suitcase on his bed and left it there until he eventually moved it when he slept. Then he walked out to tell his friend that he wanted to go eat. He found him sitting on the couch with one of the said cushions on his lap.

"Okay you can't have unpacked _that_ quickly! That's not possible. You probably just put it down and left it, knowing you!" And though he was completely right, Zak couldn't help but bristle at the last comment. "What do you mean, ' _knowing me_ '? How can you tell if that's something I'd do? And anyway, I _only_ did that because I'm starving and I wanna go eat!" He finished with a childish pout.

When the other man just smiled at his childish behaviour, he gave up with the pout and instead decided on throwing one of the pillows at Bad's head. It hit home and he took pleasure in seeing the adorable look of shock the swept across the other's face. Wait, no, _no_ there was definately _not_ anything adorable about it, he corrected. _Certainly not_. He wasn't cute at all, okay? And neither was the laugh that he had procured from the other man. Oh, maybe it was a little. _Or a lot_ -

His thoughts were thankfully cut off as the cushion was returned to its sender, but instead of hitting him, he caught it. He couldn't say the same for the other three that were lobbed at his head afterwards, though.

"Hey, that's not fair! I- no! My hands were full, and- stop laughing!" He stated annoyedly, but he could hardly keep the smile the was creeping onto his face back. It was only part annoyance, he was just happy to see the other man laughing. It was cuter in real life. _No_ , not cute- just, different somehow.

"Haha! All is fair in Love and War!" The older man replied. But which one was it? Love, or _War_? _No, that was ridiculous!_ Why would he even ask that, of course Bad was talking about war, they had just been throwing cushions at each other. _Yes, they had been having a pillow fight, very war-like_ , came the annoying not-so-little voice in his head that seemed to think his best friend was _cute_. 

"Can we just go now? I'm starving. I haven't eaten in _ages_!" And if this also just so happened to double as an excuse to stop himself from looking at Darryl with cartoon hearts in his eyes, then he certainly wouldn't admit to it.

\--------------

He ended up taking Skeppy to a place by the ocean (Well obviously, he was by the sea after all) that he remembered serving really good muffins. He'd been there yesterday, to get a hot chocolate and a gluten-free blueberry muffin. Gluten-free muffins were surprisingly hard to find, but in his eyes, they were by-far the best.

So he sat here now with Skeppy- no, Zak? Isn't that what he should call him, considering it was IRL and not in-game? Would it be weird If he called him by his gamer tag in real life? Maybe he should ask him.

"Hey, uh- Skeppy? What, uh, what should I call you? Y'know, now that we met in real life. Because, I was just thinking- yeah I was thinking it might be a bit weird if I call you by your gamer tag in real life. Or is it not?" And he internally cursed himself for his awkwardness.

"Oh, what should you call me? Yeah, you should definately call me Baby." At this Darryl almost- no, scratch that he completely did- choked on the hot chocolate he had just taken a sip of in the hopes of drowning out the awkwardness. It didn't, by the way. By the time he had managed to finally form something that could be classed as 'speech', he just knew he was probably looking redder than a ripe plum tomato

"Uh, whai- what? I- I um... I don't? Sorry? Um, did I uhh, hear right? Did you jus-"

"I'm kidding Bad! It's a joke, damn. Yeah, I guess it would be a little weird if we did go around calling each other by our gamer tags, but, yeah you can call me Zak. You can call me whatever you want. I mean, if you wanna call me Baby, that's up to you, but, just a warning, it might be fueling the fanfics a little." And, as much as a terrifyingly-small part of him hated it, he noticed how Sk- Zak, he reminded himself- didn't say he wouldn't like it. _Probably because he hadn't thought Darryl would have interest in saying it_ , called the small part of his head, aand at that point he realised that he might not like that part as much aaas he thought he would. 

But all he said waas "Right, uhh, yeah, no. Thanks but I think I'll just call you Zak. Yeah. And, you can call me Darryl, if you want."

"Well there we go then, Darryl. That doesn't mean I won't still aaaccidentally call you Bad on occasion, heck I'll still probably say it more than I'd call you Darryl, but there we go." And he loved it. Darryl loved it more than anything, loved the way his name sounded in Zak's voice, the way he caressed the word, a word he had heard so many times before, and seemed to figuratively hold it in his arms, like a precious animal he wanted to protect.

Which was just why he aalso hated it. He didn't hate Skeppy calling him Darryl, he still loves that, but he hated the faaact that he loved it. He hates the fact that he loved _him_ , Skeppy, Zak, whatever you want to call him, he loves him and he hates it, it wasn't fair on either of them. It wasn't fair on him, who had fallen in love with his best friend accidentally, a long time ago. Aand it wasn't fair on Zak, wasn't fair for a straight guy to have to suffer the affection of a gay man, and not just any random gay man, his gay best friend. His best friend. It hurt to think, let alone say.

So he didn't. He just saat facing the other boy, talking about nothing important at all, but really it was important, it was the most important thing in the world, to both of them, just being with the other, and talking about irrelevant things to fill up the irrelevant silence in this whole goddamn irrelevant world. Because, all in all, wasn't everything unimportant? Something's were just slightly more important than others, which made them aall the more irrelevant, because no-one talks about the things that are actually important and relevaant anymore, making them irrelevant. 


	7. If It All Went Up In Flames One Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally a walk. My whole chapter is literally based on a walk. How did this happen??

Skeppy POV maybe?? Yh it is lol

After leaving the café, it was about 9:34am, which in any other circumstance would've had Zak rushing back to his bed, but just having had a coffee and a plate of fries, and the adrenaline gained from just being with Bad, as the man just seemed to ooze joy and happiness, it was impossible for him to even consider the idea of going back to sleep.

So they decided on going on a walk, considering it was a bright, sunny day and Zak liked the way the warm sun felt against his dark skin. He also liked the way he and Darryl walked close together instinctively, hands brushing at times, so he could feel the warmth that radiated of off the other man. _Wait, NO- ignore that no he most certainly didn't!_

He couldn't help but tense up slightly against these thoughts. He just hoped that Bad didn't notice. Luck was on his side, as he either didn't notice or didn't care. He hoped it was the first one. 

BBH POV~

He noticed Skeppy tense up beside him when their hands brushed against each other once more. Of course he did. It wasnt that he didn't care, of course he did, he cared so damn much, and it was killing him! He feared that if he opened his mouth to say something, he would surely say something he would instantly regret. Like how much he wanted to brush back that one little piece of hair that had fallen in front of his face. Or how pretty he looked, and how much he could never compare to Zak, who was just so gosh darn beautiful that it hurt him to look at the other man due to the amount of love he felt for him.

Yeah. Something like that.

So he didnt say anything, he just pretended not to notice, which was possibly even worse, as it just killed him to see Sk- Zak, he corrected, remembering their chat from earlier- uncomfortable in the slightest. He wondered if it had been him, and his contact, that had made him tense up. He hoped not. Was he really that repulsive thay his best friend would jerk away from him?

But, no, that couldn't be the reason, could it? Skeppy had called him beautiful and pretty many times, and not just on stream or when filming. He had heard him whispering it to him during those few sleep calls they had shared together, when Zak had thought he was sleeping. When asked about it, he had said that Bad slept better when he did this, and he had to admit, those few times he had done that, he had slept much better. He missed those calls. He wondered why they had stopped doing them. He didnt remember.

He was interrupted from his engrosing thoughts when they strolled slowly past a girl sitting and studying outside a different café. She was listening to music quite loudly as she did this, but no-one else seemed to mind. He didnt either, really, until a new song, which (due to his sister, Cassie) he had heard many times before. It was by Melanie Martinez and was, if he remembered correctly, called Fire Drill.

_🎶 I've never fit into any category, always deemed an outcast_

_Since I was in Sunday school and all the cool kids said I was weird 🎶_

He remembered those lyrics, those words. How they had hurt him, how they had hit home and struck a cord in his heart. It had just seemed to suit him perfectly, suit how he had been bullied as a child, all throughout school, because of how he looked and dressed, because he had always been too thin and scrawny, only wearing overly baggy long-sleeved things. They had to be longsleeved. It was the only way _they_ 'd stay hidden.

Of course no-one had tried throwing stuff at him or physically abusing him. They were too worried he'd turn all ninja-like and miraculously grab some throwing knives out of his bag and hack them down. Or shoot them. Which was, in all honesty, ridiculous. Just because his dad had taught him since he was about 7 years old, which was about the time his Mom left, it didn't mean he was naturally lethal. He'd never hurt anybody else, and didn't intend to.

_🎶 Fire Drill, If it all went up in flames one day would'ya give your Mom a hug before your house burnt away? 🎶_

(I might do like another little story about his highschool years and how he felt when he met Skeppy, stuff like that, do you think I should??)

He realised he was spiralling again, and quickly pulled himself out. Then he noticed Zak staring at him a short distance ahead of him. And that he wasn't moving.

"Hellooo!? Earth to Darryl? You good there, I mean, actually no that's a shit question. What's wrong?" He heard Zak ask, walking closer and somewhat closing the distance between them. "What's up?" He inquired again, genuinely concerned for his best friend.

"O- oh, n-nothing it's just.. No nevermind, it was just the song, it uhh, it just reminded, I remembered it. That's all." He internally cursed himself for his stammering and stuttering.

"You know it? Melanie Martinez? Huh, it just didnt strike me as something you'd listen to." He continued at Darryl's slow nod, confirming what he was saying.

"Yeah, it's not. No, I never used to listen to it, my sister did. She used to love Melanie, probably still does. I havent seen her in a while." Zak, seeming to take this as the reason for Bad's abrupt halt, just stood a little closer, his hands shrinking into his hoodoe, creating cute little sweater paws, "Where'd she go? When did you last see her?"

Bad, happy for the distraction, sighed happily, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ooh, her name's Cassie, she left for England, like, 6 months ago and has been living there ever since. She should be coming back some time soon though! She promised she'd visit when she got back."

And then they started up again, all tension gone, chatting excitedly like two school girls feasting over the latest gossip. It was magnificent, Zak, leaning to the side, walking slightly diagonally so he could face Darryl and playing with his sweater paws, and Darryl talking excitedly about all the good times he had had with his sister, with Zak nodding along and making sudden exclamations of agreement when he could relate to the memories with his own sister, Sam.

They eventually made their way back to the hotel and got in the elevator, up to floor 14 (he purposefully made sure they got a room on the fourteenth floor) and they sat on the couch and talked. Just talked. For hours.

_🎶 It kills, I wish the best for you,_

_And you think I ignore you too, But_

_Really I'm tryna live my own life_

_And be present more, and so should you, it's alright to 🎶_


	8. SleepyBoyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol it's SleepyBoyHalo what more do you need!  
> Ahhh SleepyBoyHalo (my personal favourite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling nice today, so I'll post this for you (really I just wanna share the fluffy mood I'm in after writing this chapter and the one after it -I have like two/three more chapters ready that I haven't posted yet lol, I'm making you wait)
> 
> I think y'all r gunna love this chapter, lot's of fluff, and SleepyBoyHalo and ik ur definately foing to love the next chapter, so stay tuned for that one, because these two have been my personal favourites to write. Xx

**Skeppy POV (i think i should state this so its not confusing, cus i rwalised sometimes it is)**

After an amazing day with Bad, which was pretty much just sitting and talking, he had made his way to his temporary bedroom. He decided to quickly shower, so he unzipped his bag that was still on his bed, yeah Bad was probably right, he should've unpacked before, and took out his night clothes. These were just a pair of boxers and a light blue hoodie, but sometimes he got hot and just left off the hoodie.

He took them with him into the en suite and peeled his clothes off, unceremoniously dumping them onto the floor, except for the hoodie, which he uneatly folded and put down on the side of the basin **(which is the name for a sink in the bathroom, because I'm a fancy brit 😉)**. It was a small sign of respect, and love. Throwing it on the floor would be like throwing Bad himself on the floor, and he didn't deserve that. 

After he showered and put his boxers on, he toweled his damp hair and used his forearm to rub away the condensation on the overly large mirror. He took a look at himself quickly. Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes and- as many of his viewers have stated- en flique dark eyebrows. He didn't usually look too long at himself in the mirror, he didn't like to. It wasn't because he thought he was ugly, he didn't, he knew people thought he was quite attractive, he just didn't like being reminded of the fact that it was him. It sounded stupid, but it was true, he didn't want to be himself, didn't deserve to.

So he quickly got out of the bathroom and flopped onto his bed, looking at the alarm clock he had previously set up on the bedside table. It read **21:45**. Bad had suggested they got to bed earlier, but Zak had persisted and allowed another hour or so. He'd done this because he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyway, so had wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

That got him here. Spending a good 2 hours tossing and turning from side to side, unable to fall asleep. This had been an ongoing problem of his since he was about 5. He said 5 because 5 was the youngest age he could vividly remember not getting any sleep, and when he did, of it being a recurring nightmare of him weaponless in a maze chased by zombies **(yes ik its stupid, but i was 5 and i'd just watched the maze runner, i think the Death Cure, and i was a scared little girl with insomnia and a wild imagination. Let it b lol)**.

Looking back, he knew it would be very irrational for a 5 year old to have a weapon, and for them to be chased by zombies through a maze. Because zombies don't exist. And he'd never been in a maze in his life. But that was him **(or the author)** side-tracking. He'd had insomnia as long as he could remember, and nothing him or his parents tried had ever worked.

Sighing, he gave up, turning once again and checking the time. It now read **23:54**. And suddenly he had an idea. Throwing the covers off of himself he got up, stretched a little, and grabbed a camera. He headed out of the room and padded outside until reached the door next to his own. This was Bad's room. He quickly filmed an intro stating that he couldn't sleep and was going to do this thing where he woke up Bad late at night to see him.

Unhesitantly, he opened the door and headed inside, closing it behind him. He walked right over to the still figure on the bed in front of him and knelt down so that he was facing the sleeping figure.

"Hey Darryl!" He shout-whispered. "Hey! Bad, you up?" Even though he very clearly wasn't.

Stirring from the sudden noise in the near silent room, SleepyBoyHalo rubbed at his eyes, grumpily adding, "s'Geppy? Wha-whuuu. What are youuu dooing?? It's, like, the middle of the night!"

"No! I wouldn't wake you up in the middle of the night! What monster do you take me for? It's only **23:57**!"

"Ohh, ok, I'm sorry," an obviously sleepy Darryl replied, "but what are you doing? Why aren't youuu sleeeeepingg?" He continued, not noticing the camera in Zak's hand. Taking the opportunity, he set it down on the bedside table so he could do the following.

"I came to give you a hug, HugBoyHalo. Remember, I said I would!"

"But it's not tomorrow. You said you wouuld give mmmm me a huuug eevvvrrydayy! **(don't worry i purposefully left out the 'e')** But it's not tomorrow yet, so you can't **(pure logik).** "

"Well then, I'm just gonna give you a hug until it _is_ tomorrow! Then I'd've given you a hug everyday!"

"Oooo Skeppy that's smart! You're so smart, have I ever told you that? I should, you're amazing, I don't deserve you." At this Zak genuinely felt confused, and it probably showed to the camera, too. No, _he_ was the lucky one, _he_ didn't deserve _Darryl, couldn't Bad see that!_ "What do you mean, Bad?"

"Well, I _mean_ , I'm never gonna be as good as you, silly. You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny, you're kind, you're cute, you're pretty-"

"You already said that." Now Zak was getting a little frustrated. Darryl had said he'd never be as good as Zak, but that simply wasn't true! Darryl was amazing, couldn't he see that anything Zak ever did would never amount to what Bad could do!

"Oh, well, oopsie, i guess I'm just tired then."

"You're definately sleepy. Ayyy, SleepyBoyHalo!"

"No! N-no Geppy, I'm not sleepy, I'm just tired! There's a difference, muffin. Hmm, maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were." Ok yeah he was definately sleepy.

"Bad, what's the meaning of sleepy."

"Sleepy, is when you need to sleep, you want to sleep and you have to sleep."

"Yeah? That's interesting. Now, tell me what the meaning of tired is."

"Tired, is when you wanna sleep, y'know? Like I do now, I need to sleep."

"So, they mean the same thing?"

"There ya'go ya muffin! Now can I sleep?"

"Bad, you said you weren't sleepy just tired. Then you said they mean the same thing. Doesn't that mean you're sleepy and you shouldn't have corrected me?"

"Ummm... I'll come back to you on that one, now give me a hug so you can let me sleep."

"Wow, you're wrong about a lot of things tonight Bad!" But he clambered onto the bed as Darryl made room for him, and lay down so the other man could wrap his arms around him and hug him. They lay there for a moment, with Zak's face buried in Darryl's chest. But this backfired as, as soon as Darryl wrapped his arms around him, he fell asleep instantly.

So, twisting round he quickly grabbed the camera, careful not to wake the sleeping man, pointed it at himself and Bad, so that they were both clearly in view and said, "Well, that backfired. He fell asleep! And now I'm stuck like this. I can't wake him up that'd be mean he just fell back to sleep. Well, bye then, I guess!" And he stopped recording. This was nice. He had to act annoyed on camera, so that the fan-ficers didn't go too wild, this would be bad enough, but, really, it was nice. With Darryl's arms curled securely around him, he set the camera down and, for once, fell asleep almost instantly. But not before he heard the softly mumbled words of "I love you Skeppy" from Bad.

It was the best nights' sleep he'd had in a long time.


	9. When I Wake Up, Well I Know I'm Gonna Be, I'm Gonna Be The Man Who Wakes Up Next To You..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol ik the title is from the song I'm Gonna Be, but i just couldn't resist it seemed so perfect! It's not another song chapter, sorry if you thought it was, but I am thinking of another one soon, i just need to wait foe it to fit the timeline, it's gonna be Soap (again Melanie Martinez) so that's all the spoilers you're gonna get. I fo have a confession, I wrote chapter 7 and 8 on the same day, and this one i wrote the very next day, and I've been holding up on posting these for you lol. 🔰🔰  
> Ps: this is probably the fluffiest thing ever to be written by me, I love this scene, I genuinely believe that this is my favourite chapter so far. Xx

**BBH POV~**

Waking up, he felt a comforting warmth surrounding him. He briefly remembered being annoyed in the night, but he couldn't remember why. Ahh, that's it, he thought, remembering. Zak had come to wake him up 'for a hug'. Strange though, he didn't remember the other man leaving. Then that comforting warmth moved around him, and he realised. He didn't remember, because he hadn't.

He begrudgingly opened his eyes to the bright light of his hotel room to see that, in fact, Skeppy was still there. And in a rather compromising position.

Darryl usually slept on his side, but he tended to move during the night, and was now on his back, facing upwards. However, this meant that, because his arms had presumably been around Skeppy when he fell asleep, he had moved Zak with him. For, now Zak lay curled up next to him, face pressed into Darryl's chest, his left arm swung over Bad entirely, hair tickling Bad's neck. Well, more accurately, Zak was practically on top of him.

He looked away in embarrassment, only to see his right sleeve had ridden up in the night, revealing the bandages. In pure horror, he quickly lifted up his arm and, now realising that Zak was still asleep, gently lifted his left arm from around Skeppy to move the sleeve back to its usual place clasped by his hand, creating a sweater paw, and hiding the truth.

Calming down, he dropped his right arm onto his chest, lightly brushing Zak's own, bare arm. He raised his other, much less scarred, left arm to Zak's hair and begun to gently play with it, curling and uncurling strands of it around his fingers. Eventually, his arm grew tired, and he gently put it back down on Zak's bare back.

 _Wait, bare?!_ Yes, Skeppy had really come into Bad's room in just his boxers and fallen asleep holding him. Zak had really come into Darryl's room, fallen asleep with him and would wake up snuggled practically ontop of (for he wasn't tucked into Darryl's side, he was literally chest to hoodie-wearing chest.) a man that had not even five minutes ago been affectionately playing with his hair.

Oh his hair! It was so soft and smooth, and looked so fluffy and light, just amazing! He hadn't been able to resist, and he'd known the moment he saw the slightly shorter, ~~adorable~~ \- mmm, nope, just short, that's all that he described him with, nothing else- man, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist touching it for long.

At that moment, Zak woke up. "G'morning Geppy!" He said cheerily. Oof, maybe it was a little too cheerily.

He raised his head from Bad's chest, not really concerned about his positioning "Hmm, whaa- ohh. I think I moved in the night.." He seemed to really wake up, looking away hurriedly, so as to cover his profusely blushing.

"Oh, no uhh, actually I think it was me. I moved in the night and because of how we were positioned I just took you with me I guess, hehe.." He laughed nervously. This recieved a little chuckle in return, and then they were back, replacing their awkward selves. 

"Well, good morning to you too, I guess. Mmmn I don't wanna move though, I'm so comfortable!"

"Yeah, of course you are, my arm's practically dead!" Darryl replied grumpily, lightly holding Skeppy up so he could remove his arm from where it had been holding him for so long. It was true, it was pretty dead, **(but, well we all know that's not why he moved)**. So, he ignored his best friends groans of annoyance and sat up, facing said friend.

**POV change!! Skeppy now~~**

"Y'know what? I take that back, have a very bad morning!" Skeppy huffed faux-angrily, knowing exactly what would ruffle Bad's feathers. It did and said man let out a shocked gasp and turned away, facing the wall and crossing his arms. "You take that back!"

This left Zak ample opportunity, and so he took it, grabbing Darryl around the waist from behind and pulling him backwards, so that they both fell backwards, earning a surprised squeal from Darryl and satisfied laughter from Zak.

"Now I'm gonna stay here, underneath you, and eventually you're going to beg me to let you go, and i won't!" Zak spoke loudly and excitedly to his friend from behind.

"Oh, really?" Questioned Bad equally as playfully. And then with strength unknown to his best friend, he flipped them over so that they were nearer the other side of the bed and Zak was straddling his hips.

"Now, why would you do that? Now I have even more control! Ooh are you ticklish?! Don't lie you are, aren't you, everyone is!" He continued when Darryl shook his head to state that he wasn't. "Fine. Waste your time, I'm not ticklish I told you, I'm not lying. Well, I _am_ , lying _down_ that is, but I'm not lying about me being ticklish." He waffled triumphantly as he tried desperately to procure a laugh out of his friend.

"Haha you're trying so hard! It's not going to work, I don't think I've ever seen you trying so hard to do something, you try-hard!" He giggled happily, and apparently not from being 'tickled'.

"Hey, no that's not fair, you're laughing, and you're just saying that as a cover-up to the fact that you're ticklish!" He replied grumpily.

"Oh really? Fine then I won't say or do anything. I won't block you or frustrate you or do anything to prevent you from." And he didn't, he covered his eyes with his sweater pawing hands **(I'm sorry the term is probably really annoying to you all now, but it is one of my new favourite terms and i never get tired of it. Hehe 'sweater paws'. ~uwu)** , so that he couldn't distract Skeppy in any way, shape or form. He saw his friend smiling happily underneath his hands as not even the tiniest giggle broke free of his lips.

"Ughh, I give up! That's not fair!" He huffed, pouting and crossing his arms when Bad removed his hands from his eyes so he could see again.

"Ooh, are you ticklish? Hah you are I know it you said it yourself! ' _Everyone's ticklish_ ' you said!" The man below him laughed, realising that it worked both ways. And then suddenly his sides were being gently danced on by warm fingers, causing giggles to erupt from him even as he squirmed and scrabbled to get away from the attacking limbs.

**Another POV change- ik, well hope, really, y'all wanted it~**

He couldn't contain the laughs that came out of him and joined the infectuous giggles coming from the man above him. There was something so smile-invoking about it all, the way they were both just laughing carelessly and worry-free.

And then Zak slapped away one of his arms at an attempt to get him to stop being tickled. Luckily, it was his left arm **(his dominant one in this fic)** which had nowhere near as many scars as his right. Seeing that it was possible and highly likely for him to do the same with his right, he grabbed both of Zak's arms with his right hand, and continued to tickle the other man with his left.

"Wha- no! Come on, that's no fair! Hey stop it! Wai- woah how're you so strong!?" At this Darryl stopped tickling him and laughed.

"Pfft, you're just a stick Zak! This is easy." He said and he patted Zak's stomach as he said this, proving his point.

Zak, taking this as a suitable distraction, tore his arms free and said, "Seriously? Come on you're the same as me!" And he lifted up his friends hoodie, revealing smooth, defined stomach muscles. "Wha...-" 

And Bad loved it so, he looked so confused, and ~~cute~~ \- yes, confused, he looked very confused. "Hey, that's not very nice! You can't just lift up someone's hoodie without asking them!" 

At this Zak just looked on incredulously. "You're kidding right? Come on man, what are you doing that I'm not! I pretty much know your entire daily schedule, where do you have _time_ to work out?! And you're telling me off for looking at you?"

Now Darryl was getting defensive out of embarrassment. "Yes, I am. Now let me put my hoodie back down!" And he didn't think Zak actually realised he had been holding up the hoodie, resisting and making sure Darryl didn't pull it back down while he was staring at him, by the look that flew across his face as he looked up at his friend. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. Darryl saw him blush as he removed his hands and got off of his best friend. "And next time you plan on coming into my room in the middle of the night, at least put a shirt on!" He demanded annoyedly. In all honesty, it wasn't for any reason other than the fact that he couldn't bear seeing his friend shirtless.

"So, what're we doing today? You got anything planned, or were we just going to go as we went?" Skeppy was quick to change the subject, Bad noticed. He decided to go with it as he remembered what he'd had planned.

"Ooh, yeah, actually we were going to meet up with my friend and she was gonna be with us for the day! Dress for the beach. And I'm not gunna tell you more than that, otherwise it won't be a surprise!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! It's been so long that I've been working on a fanfic, and I wanted to write about an idea I had about SkepHalo, so here it is.
> 
> Sorry if it takes a while for me to actually write it all, I'm just making it up as I go along, and that usually results in me deleting entire paragraphs because I'm mad at myself for not thinking about something thaat doesn't add up (even though I instantly regret it because it turns out it does and I've just deleted an entire paragraph from my work and have to do it all again!) hope you enjoy, feel free to add suggestions if you want, and Kudos to you, if you Actually read this entire paragraph!
> 
> Also my 'a' pad glitches sometimes and I end up with like 3 a's instead of one, so if you see that happening, that's what it is.


End file.
